The Missing Star
by MoonWild18438
Summary: From the end of WWII – and a certain trip to Neverland – to now, only one family has noticed the disappearance of two stars. Full summary inside - modern times - PPxOC - T for fight scenes later - I hope you enjoy - please review
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Full Summary:

From the end of WWII – and a certain trip to Neverland – to now, only one family has noticed the disappearance of two stars. Now Rose and Cam Peterson, two of the orphaned great-grandchildren of none other than Wendy Darling, are left on their own with no one else but their non-believing sister and aunt. In order to keep their belief, they reject their family and strive to become Lost Children. Only if they can keep their belief, then they can bring back a vanished hero and win safety for a new home where no one _ever_ grows up.

* * *

><p>First, I just wanted to say that this is <strong>NOT<strong> a crossover fanfic. In the prologue and later in the story the Pevensie children from The Chronicles of Narnia are mentioned. The storyline in not effected by that, it's just that I decided to make Susan Pevensie the grandmother of Rose and her siblings. Also in this story, everyone is older than they look in Disney's movies – Peter is 17, Rose is 16, Cam is 12, and the Lost Boys range from 9 to 14. There has been a change in the Lost Boys too. I'm going to be calling Curly Cubby like in the Disney version, and the others are the same except that when Jane went home she brought Tootles with her to Earth to grow up.

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

Earth:

Rosalynn (Rose) Peterson: main character. age: 16

Cameron (Cam) Peterson: little brother. age: 12

Stacy Peterson: older sister, non-believer. age: 17

Susan Jones: aunt, sister to Alice, non-believer. age: 45

Percy Peterson: older brother, died in the crash. died at: 13

Alice Peterson: mother, daughter of Jane Benson, died in the crash. died at: 32

James Peterson: father, son of Susan Pevensie, died in the crash. died at: 33

Jane Benson: grandmother, daughter of Wendy Darling, died in the crash. died at: 55

Fred Benson: grandfather, Jane's husband, died in the crash. died at: 57

Wendy Darling: great-grandmother, died of sickness. died at: 72

Susan Pevensie: grandmother, died of cancer. died at: 65

Neverland:

Peter Pan: leader of the Lost Boys. age: 17

Tinker Bell: Peter's best friend and fairy. age: unknown

Slightly: second-in-command, Lost Boy. age: 13

Nibs: oldest Lost Boy. age: 14

Cubby: Lost Boy. age: 11

The Twins: Lost Boys. age: 9

Hook: current codfish. age: unknown

Smee: Hook's first mate. age: unknown

Pirates: Hook's crew. ages: unknown


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, only my own characters.**

"We were dreamers not so long ago

But one by one we all had to grow up

When it seems the magic's slipped away"

- Believe from _The Polar Express -  
><em>

Prologue

"Bedtime, honey." Mother called down the stairs. It was happy times, everyone was together: Mother, Father, Percy, Stacy, Cam, Rose, Grandma Jane, and Grandpa Fred. It was a time when everyone believed; it was only one day before accident, before the pain, before Rose lost everyone but Stacy and Cam.

"Mother? Can you tell me about Grandma's and Great-grandma's journeys?" asked the eight-year-old Rose as she climbed the stairs. She'd just been in the living room with Father and Stacy, who was a year older that Rose. "Let's see if your brother's still awake; he'll want to hear them too." called back Mother. Rose ran up the remaining stairs to her mother. Cam was only four so he was supposed to have gone to bed by now.

As one, the mother and daughter peeked inside Cam's room. Rose checked Cam's bed then, on seeing it empty, scanned the room.

Cam sat on the window seat with the window wide open. He was curled up and watching the stars. He had blond, curly hair and eyes that are a deep grey. His face was still babyish so the only prominent features were his round cheeks, his oval-shaped face, and his wide eyes.

Next to Rose, Mother carefully pulled the door all the way open. "Cam, dear, what are you doing? It's cold out there and you'll catch a cold." As she spoke, Mother walked across the dark room to the window.

"I just had ta' see the stars, they're so pretty." Cam's voice was soft on the night air. Mother sat down next to Cam and Rose walked across the room and looked out the window at the dark world outside. She could barely make out the Sierra Nevada's in the distance. She couldn't see it now, but Rose knew that when the sun rises they'd be able to see Mount. Diablo in the distance.

Her voice as soft as Cam's, Mother spoke, "You were looking for them weren't you?"

Mother paused. When Cam nodded she continued speaking, "You know the stories?"

Rose sat down on Cam's other side as the boy nodded again.

"Do you believe?" the voice was softer that before but Rose knew it was still Mother's.

Rose's soft yes and Cam's nod were a split second after the question.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, Cam. My mother tried to show me and Susan but it wasn't there. As far as her and Grandma Wendy could remember, they hadn't seen it since my mom came back." Mother explained to Cam. Rose, having heard this before, looked out at the stars again.

Unseen to the three, Percy and Stacy came and stood by the door, listening.

"Where do you think it went, mum?" Stacy's voice started Rose and Cam. "I mean, does it even still exist?" Rose studied her sister as she caught the disbelief in Stacy's voice.

Stacy was a striking girl, even only at nine. Her long, black hair hung almost to her waist in a rippling, wavy curtain. Stacy's bright, electric blue eyes and pale skin, with its sprinkling of freckles across her nose, showed to everyone that the girl would take after her grandmother as a great beauty.

Mother looked calmly at Stacy and Percy and spoke in the same, soft voice as before, "It'll exist to those who believe, Stacy. As long as there is someone who believes, it'll be there for them."

Stacy didn't like that answer; that was clear. "How can you say that? You don't even know that it exists."

As Stacy pause for breath, Mother spoke, "I know it exists just like I know that the stories are true."

"No, you don't! You never went there! It doesn't exist! It was only mate up for bedtime stories!" Stacy nearly shouted. Percy put his hand on his sisters back and began murmuring to her, trying to calming Stacy down.

It was too much for Rose, though. She sprang and started shouting, "It exists, He exists, they exist! They aren't just bedtime stories! I'm gonna go there some day and prove you wrong! I'll meet Him and have you meet Him, then we'll got there and leave you Here! You'll beg to come with me, but you won't be able to. You don't believe, I do! Someday you'll regret you lost faith!" With that, Rose ran out of the room and to her bedroom, glad that Stacy had recently gotten her own room.

Rose slammed the door and fell across her bed, crying. She didn't know how long she laid there before she heard her door open and Mother's voice came to her. "Rose, honey, your sister didn't mean what she said. Stacy's just going through a tough time right now."

Rose slowly sat up and saw that Mother had sat down on the end of her bed. "H-how can sh-she even say that? I'll meet Him and-and-and…" Rose's voice trailed off, quavering slightly.

"Stacy takes after your grandmother Susan in more ways than just looks. They're both head strong and they both have to have something pushed in front of them in order to believe in it. There's actually a funny story around your grandmother."

Rose knew that Mother was just trying to comfort and distract her, but she still wondered what her grandma Susan had done. "What happened?" Rose couldn't help herself, she had to know.

Well, let's see. Your grandma Susan, Susan Pevensie, is just as famous as Wendy Darling and Jane Benson." **(A/N: it doesn't ever really say what her last name is so I just kind of made one up)**

Rose filled with shock. "How?"

"First Susan was just a regular girl, one of the four Pevensie children. She had an older brother, Peter, a younger brother, Edmund, and a younger sister, Lucy. When Susan was a girl your age, WWII was going on so all the children in London were sent to the country. It was to keep them safe from plane bombings.

"In the professor's home that they were staying at, Lucy found a door into a magical world named Narnia. None of her siblings, including Susan, believed Lucy until all four of them ended up in Narnia together.

"In Narnia, the four children had to band together to help the great lion, Aslan, defeat the White Witch and free Narnia from the witch's evil rule. The four children came out victorious and were named kings and queens of Narnia. There was King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. They ruled long and Narnia was at peace, but eventually they found their way back into this world. No time had passed here so they left Narnia as adults but ended up here as still children.

"A year past and the four Pevensie children were called into Narnia again. Now they had to fight the evil tyrant Miraz and set Prince Caspian on his proper throne. They did that, and then returned to our world again."

Rose was filled with awe, her grandmother was a queen? That meant Father is a prince and she was a princess! Yet she had to know something. "Did grandma ever go back?"

"No, child. Her younger siblings went once more and her cousin went three times, the last two he brought a friend of his with him."

"Why have I never heard this before?" wondered Rose. Her mind was reeling.

"Susan didn't like to talk about it much. A train crash killed her parents, her siblings, her cousin, and her cousin's friend. Talking about her adventures just brought back painful memories of them."

"Oh." Rose let out a huge yawn.

"Time to go to sleep." Mother promptly said. She got up and tucked in Rose, kissing her goodnight.

As Mother walked to the door, she heard a sleepy voice call form behind her, "Mum? Can you open my window?"

Mother complied and, smiling, said, "If He comes tonight, make sure you leave a note for me."

Rose smiled. "Of course!"

Rose hear the door click shut as she drifted off to sleep where she dreamed of a flying boy, a great lion, fairies, and of four great and noble kings and queens sitting in a great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is that. I'm half way through writing the next chapter and I'll post as soon as it's done. I hope you liked this. Review, please – I want to know how you liked it.**


	3. On My Own

**Disclaimer: Anything that's recognizable belongs to Disney, anything that isn't is mine.**

**A/N: I just wanted to have a shout out to cellogrrl123 for the first review: Thanks! I'm glad that you're so excited. Here's the new chapter for you…**

"Believe in what you feel inside

And give your dreams the wings to fly

You have everything you need

If you just believe

- Believe from _The Polar Express_ -

On My Own

8 years later

– RPOV –

As I ran through the streets of London, I glanced up at the sky. Dark purple clouds filled the sky and a cold wind blew. It was fall and I didn't like it.

"Do you think we'll get back in time?" gasped Cam as he ran next to me. We both had on jeans and long-sleeved shirts under black windbreakers.

"Don't know – I hope so," we paused at a corner and looked down the street. "I just hope it isn't going to rain."

"It shouldn't. Race ya'?" Cam looked at me. I was tired – we'd been running flat out for nearly ten blocks – but I nodded. "Ready? Go!" We sprinted off. I was an even match – Cam's faster than I but I have the longer legs.

We ran down the street and turned left at the corner. Half way down the new street, we reached Auntie's house. Cam and I dashed up the steps, across the porch, and into the dim entry hall.

"There you are!" snapped Auntie from the kitchen – she must have heard us close the door. Auntie didn't even bother to look at her niece and nephew before she began ordering us around like slaves! "Cameron upstairs, now! There's laundry to fold. Rosalynn get in here, NOW!"

That was it. No 'hello's', no 'how are you's', no 'where have you been's', just orders. _Great, she's isn't in a good mood right now. I wonder why she's so mad. I probably hear sooner or later, I'm sure it's 'my fault'._

Okay, that might have been cold. But that was how Auntie treated us. Eight years we've been living here, orphans, but Auntie doesn't care. I was blamed for everything. Not my 'perfect' sister Stacy, not my 'poor traumatized' litter brother Cam, no it was my fault. Auntie seems to believe that I was the reason we live here, the reason for everything. I hate it!

"ROSALYNN!"

I jumped and looked around. Cam was still next to me and I shot him a half pleading, half amused look. He just shrugged and murmured, "Good luck," before darting up the stairs that were facing us.

I sighed and made my way into the kitchen where Auntie was.

"Er… Hi?" I murmured as paused on the doorway. It was best to keep your distance from her when she was angry. Auntie stood with her back to me and her hands on her hips.

"Rosalynn, where were you and Cameron?" I rolled my eyes as Auntie asked that question. Eight years and Auntie still refused to call me 'Rose' and Cam 'Cam'. _Why is she even asking? Auntie knows what the answer is and she knows that she won't like it, so why is she asking for a fight?_

I tried to not roll my eyes as I replied, "It's Rose and Cam, Auntie. We were at the park, playing." I watched Auntie warily and wasn't surprised when she stiffened. Really, you'd think that I'd just said we were doing drugs or something.

Auntie whipped around, livid. "Playing? You being fourteen and all? What _will _everyone say?"

Anger filled me – it was always 'what will everyone say?', 'what would your mother say?', 'what would everyone think?' – And I'm not 14! I tried to control my temper as I responded, "Auntie, I'm turning 16 next week."

"That's even worse!" she exploded, "you're too old to do that stuff now. You need to start learning how to be a lady. You need to grow up, make your mother proud! Really, the only one of you three that is any good is Stacy! How did my sister go wrong for you?"

I didn't think that it was possible, but I got even angrier. What? Did the fact that I was practically 16 mean that I was too old to play, to have fun, to _believe_? "Excuse me?" I nearly shrieked. "What did you say? I'm too much of a child? Well, newsflash, but I'm not going to grow up! I will not! And don't you start on Mother! She told me the stories like grandma Jane told you and her. I choose to believe, you don't!"

What? Okay, maybe I shouldn't have shouted, but she started it. No one had the right to tell me to grow up! I'd grow up when I felt like it! And I felt like never growing up!

"You _won't_ grow up?" asked Auntie coldly. That's when I knew I'd pushed her too far but, for once, I didn't care. "So this does have something to do with those ridicules stories Alice was so obsessed with, Peter Pot or something. Right?"

I froze, Auntie _never_ called Mother by her real name, she always says 'my sister'. That's when the rest of what Auntie said filtered into my brain. Peter Pot? Auntie knows what his name is; she knows that his name is…

I paused, collecting myself, names were powerful things and this name, _His_ name, was even more powerful. I responded in a flat, empty voice, "Peter _Pot?_ For the love of – I don't know, something! – at least pretend that you care for a moment or two! You know what His name is! It's…" I took a deep breath, "It's Peter _Pan_!"

From behind me I heard a startled gasp – last time that _His _name was said aloud, it'd been on the morning of the crash. I glanced behind me to see Cam standing at the bottom of the stairs. He held two backpacks, both I recognized. They were the packs that we'd packed _ages _ago for the day that He – Peter Pan – would come and take us to Never Land. In each, there was enough clothes, cash, food, and first-aid supplies to last about two weeks.

Cam looked at me and mouthed, "Let's go. We'll get out of here."

I glanced at Auntie. She was still shouting, seemingly oblivious that I wasn't paying attention to her. So I risked darting out to the hallway. I swiftly muttered to Cam, "Wait for me upstairs, I have to deal with this problem first." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder towards Auntie.

I was also stalling. I hated my life here, but to run away? To leave the only family I had left, even if they hated me? I knew that eventually I'd just run away but for it to be now, it seemed like an impossible decision.

Cam looked at me and nodded. He turned and dashed back up the stairs, just in time.

"ROSALYNN JANE MARRIE PETERSON!" I jumped for the second time that evening. "Get your butt in here right NOW! You do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Auntie appeared in the doorway, her face bright red from shouting. "You are _SO_ rude, simple-minded, and arrogant! Alice really did mess up with you! She–"

Auntie kept on shouting, but I heard nothing. I'd gone cold with fury. Just because I was the only one who'd lived in the car that Mother was in, Auntie hated me.

That's when my temper and anger welled up. "Well, guess what?" I shrieked. I was beyond angry and I made a snap decision. "I'm leaving! You no longer have to deal with me! Good bye!" I whirled around and ran up the stairs. Cam was waiting at the top for me.

"Let's go."

"Just wait a second, I have to grab something." I murmured to him and rand to my room. My room was nothing like what my room from before the crash. My room before the crash had been Peter Pan _everywhere_. This room had nothing on the gray walls, and a plain bed and dresser sitting in the corner. I darted to my bed and pulled my pillow aside to show the old Peter Pan doll that Mother had given me for my eighth birthday.

I grabbed him and ran back to where Cam still stood. Wordlessly, I grabbed my backpack and shoved the Peter doll into it. "Come on, let's go"

We both darted down the stairs and around Auntie. She hadn't stopped screaming and shouting since I'd run up the stairs, but I didn't care.

Cam and I, we were leaving. We were leaving and never looking back… We were on our own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked this. Sorry for the abruptness of the fight and Rose and Cam running away, but I had to get this posted before I went crazy. I have a question for you guys, should I introduce Peter in the next chapter or should I do a chapter on Rose and Cam alone? Please review and help me! :)**


	4. Strained Peace

**Disclaimer: Anything that's recognizable belongs to Disney, anything that isn't is mine.**

**A/N: Twenty visitors in one day… Wow, that's a first for me. Thanks! Warning – this is short. I wrote most of it after my health final. **

**Now, the new chapter…**

"Even though I leave will I go on believing

that this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?

like a child passing through, never knowing the reason.

I am home - I know the way.

I am home - felling oh, so far away.

- Evening Falls, _Enya_ -

Strained Peace

Two weeks later

– RPOV –

"You – won't win!" growled Cam. I just smiled as our blades crossed. We stood a foot apart, facing each other under the trees in an abandoned park. I held the wooden dagger and Cam had the sword. We traded off every time we fought, but I preferred the dagger.

I continued to smile sweetly at Cam. "We'll see." With those words, I disengaged our blades from our stand still and swung at Cam's side. Cam jumped back with a startled yelp, and glared at me.

It was then my turn to jump back as Cam stabbed at my stomach. We exchanged another flurry of blows as I tried to get in closer – Cam had the advantage because of his longer blade. Cam jabbed at my middle again and I blocked, sending his blade out and away from his body. I whirled and sprang at him with the wooden blade in front of me.

Cam reacted just in time – his cross guard caught my blade and deflected it. Our blades once again crossed in another useless battle of strength.

That's when Cam pulled a trick on me. He twisted the sword, trapping my blade between the cross guard and his blade. The movement successfully ripped the dagger's hilt from my hand so that I stood there for a moment with no weapon.

A triumphant smile on his face, Cam lunged at me and swung at my neck. I ducked the blow and sprung at Cam, tackling him to the ground. We wrestled for a few minutes, our lay weapons forgotten, before the both of us flopped onto the grass again.

I had my eyes closed, soaking in the sun when Cam spoke again. "Fine, you win this time. But I call a rematch."

"You'll have to take a rain check for that. We're playing Invasion tonight. "Invasion was basically capture the flag but with one person on a team and our 'flags' as beach balls we'd found at a park.

"Ready to lose for the – what is it now, seventh, eighth – time in a row?"

I sighed and opened my eyes to see Cam's grinning face. "Five, thank you very much. But the question is, are _you_ ready to lose?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Hey – I'm hungry. Can we get dinner before we start Invasion?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "we'll have to walk all the way back to our hideout."

"Can't we just go to –"

"Cam we don't –" I broke in but Cam cut me off by speaking over me.

"Don't have the money. Yeah, I know. But just for this once? Can't we splurge? We'll go to McDonald's and get something off the dollar menu. Really, you act more and more like a grown-up every day!"

I slowly sat up and brought my knees to my chin. My eyes started to prick and I suddenly felt like crying. Without him knowing it, Cam had just accused me of my greatest fears.

"R – Rose?" Cam asked but I ignored him. When Cam put his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. Cam got up and crouched in front of me so I had to look at him. "Rose, I'm sorry. I have no idea as to why I said that, but I shouldn't have. It's just that I'm – I'm scared, Rose. I know we have little money and almost no food, but this can't go on forever. I mean that I have a feeling that this is going to end soon."

I looked into Cam's gray eyes and smiled sadly. "It's okay Cam, I'm scared too. But look at it this way, we only had enough stuff to go for two weeks but we've made it to three."

My little brother looked at me sadly. "I know, but what if He doesn't come? Stacy might've been right that night – the one before the crash – when she asked how Mother knew about how He exists."

My head snapped up – Cam _so_ had not just said that. "Never say that. You know what Stacy chose. She chose to give up hope. But Cam," I asked, changing the topic, "is this felling a gut one?" Cam nodded. "Hmm… I'll give that one to you – you've been right twice before. Should we start packing?"

Cam _had_ been right twice before – the morning of the crash when he'd said that something didn't feel right and then again the morning before we ran away when he'd taken me to look for hide outs, explaining that he felt we'd been needing one soon.

"I guess so. Can we get food first? _Please_?"

I rolled my eyes and sprung to my feet. _Boys, _I mused, _they have a one track mind._ "Come on," I said as I offered my hand to my brother (who was still on the ground). "We'll stop off at McDonald's but I don't want you complaining about how hungry you are later." Cam took my hand and I pulled him to his feet.

"Yes, ma'am." Cam said mockingly. He dodged my punch nimbly and pick up the discarded wooden weapons. We paused long enough to hide them among the trees, and then took off to go get some food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things aren't looking so good are they? Cam and Rose are starting to second guess themselves and doubt that Peter will come. Yes, it's a filler – but to tell the truth, I actually was going to have Peter show up in this chapter but this felt like an ending that didn't need anything tacked on to it. Next chapter should be up in two weeks MAX. Peter will be in the next chapter for sure. Thanks so much for the reviews – four so far. That's almost more than my other story, and that's 8 chapters! Thanks again for the reviews. Now, let's see if I can get some more…**


	5. Finding Allies

**Disclaimer: Anything that's recognizable belongs to Disney, anything that isn't is mine.**

**A/N: Okay, I know that I promised this to you over a month ago, but this was literally the first time that I could update this. I lost my note book that I'd written out the chapter in, then my computer crashed so I lost what I'd already typed, then school picked up right along with the robotics team I'm in. Here's a long chapter for you.  
><strong>

"You go there you're gone forever  
>I go there I'll lose my way<br>If we stay here we're not together  
>Anywhere is"<br>- Anywhere Is, _Enya_ -

Finding Allies

– RPOV –

Barely registering the cold, I pushed open the shop's door and stepped out into the street. I heard the cashier lady's voice from behind me, "Come back s-"

_Click_

I smiled to myself when I heard the door shut, cutting off the lady's voice. Like I'd go back in there, I'd only gone in to use the restroom.

I started down the street towards the park where Cam and I had agreed to meet up – he'd gone to drop our backpacks at out hideout.

Out of habit and routine, I glanced up to check the clock tower. It was my guide; as long as I knew what direction it was I was never lost. Panic flooded through me as my mind processed one fact – the tower was gone! I froze on the spot.

I was motionless for maybe two minutes before I noticed something else. It was foggy. A smile spread across my face. I was standing here, thinking that the clock tower had been stolen, when it was only foggy!

Still smiling, I shook my head and started down the street to the park.

I didn't notice the figures following me until too late. I only noticed them when one of them called out to me, "You, girl, stop."

* * *

><p>- PPOV –<p>

Two things broke me out of my reverie – a raccoon-clothed boy running from his twin shouting, "You can't get me!" and a high, sharp, bell-toned laugh. Both making me jump and look around I confusion.

As I just said, the Twins were chasing each other while Cubby, Slightly, and Nibs sat playing a game of marbles. Tinker Bell sat on a ledge, laughing her wings off at the Twins.

A smile stretched across my face as I got up – I'd been sitting on my throne – and slowly walked over to where the three boys playing marbles were. "Move over, I'm joining." I said to Slightly. He was sitting on the right with Nibs in the middle and Cubby to Nib's left.

Absolute silence fell as each person froze and turned to look at me. The silence stretched on and on until it was broken by Slightly.

The fox-clothed boy of eleven looked up at me nervously as he stuttered, "P-P-Peter?"

"What?" I demanded. _Why are they acting like this?_ All I did was told them that I'm joining their game. I frowned, confused, "What?" I asked again, "C'mon guys, what's goin' on?"

No one answered, no one move. Suddenly, the bear-clothed boy sitting to Nib's left smiled and called out, "Peter's back!"

A huge cheer broke from the Lost Boys and I was tackled by all five of them at once. The force of it knocked me over and I fell to the floor with a small yelp of surprise (pain). Hey, you try having five muscular kids jump on you at once and see if it hurts.

At my yelp the Lost Boys scrambled to get off and back on their feet. "I'm back? Did I go somewhere?" I asked confusedly as I got back to my feet. I hadn't gone anywhere, although my recent memories _were_ kind of hazy.

Nibs broke the silence that followed my words. "Well, you've been kinda distant lately, almost like you're a zombie or somethin'."

I blinked and said the only thing that came to mind. "What's a zombie?"

One of the twins was about to answer when he was cut off by a Tink's bell-like voice. _"Peter, you've been in a daze. Ever since Jane and Tootles left, you've withdrawn from us. You played fewer games, you talked less – sometimes not at all – and you disappeared on you own. Even when you've been around or when you fought Hook, you acted more like a machine and less like yourself."_

That was the longest thing I've ever heard Tink say at once. She flew above the Lost Boy's heads with her light tinged blue with worry. That surprised me – I've seen her light gold when she's happy, red when she's angry or jealous, pink when she's embarrassed and green when she's sick. I've never seen it blue before.

The Lost Boys were still waiting for me to say something, to ask a question, to explain what Tink'd just said, or – probably – just to do something. "Err… I guess I'm back, then." I muttered as I ran my hand through my hair. _Wait, where's my hat?_ I glanced around and saw it on the floor. It must've fallen off when I was tackled.

The Lost Boys cheered again, but wisely didn't tackle me again. I bent down and picked up my hat. I put it on and turned to face me men. "Lost Boys, I have a good feeling right now. I'm gonna go and look another boy to even out our numbers. Slightly, you're in charge; Nibs, second-in-command. If I come back to find this hideout blown up or burned down, I'll see to it that you're all stuck in Skull Rock for a day." Each boy shuddered as I threatened them – we all hate Skull Rock.

They saluted and I, satisfied that my orders would be carried out, flew off into the night sky and towards Earth – and London.

* * *

><p>– RPOV –<p>

"_You, girl, stop."_

The voice was loud and deep. I glanced over my shoulder to see four hazy forms following me. All of them were big and bulky.

Panic filled me. This wasn't the first time I'd been followed and I wasn't totally surprised that I was being followed now – I was, after all a teenage girl alone at night and seemingly undefended – but this was the first time that Cam wasn't with me. I couldn't just take off running to lose my followers; I had to meet up with Cam so that we didn't lose each other.

I did the only thing I could, I started running to the park; with any hope I'd get far enough away in the fog so that they couldn't track me anymore. Either that, or Cam was hopefully there already so we could take off together and lose them. I didn't look back at my followers, or stop running, until I reached the park.

When I felt the ground under my feet change from the hard concrete to the slightly springy grass, I glanced back. _Darn._ I hadn't lost my followers. And, to make matters worse, Cam wasn't here already.

As I turned my head back to look where I was going, a flash of light caught the corner of my eye. I turned to see a police car with its lights on coming to a stop at a stop sign nearby.

I had a dilemma; the police could help me by getting rid of my followers but I'm sure that it's now after curfew so the police would be interested as to why I'm at a park and not at home. They'd probably just try to take me home. Except that I have no home and I was _not_ going back to Auntie's. My other option was that Cam would show up – like _now_ – so that we could run. Unfortunately, Can was still nowhere to be seen.

I made a split second decision, and then turned to the police car again. "Help, I'm, being followed!" I shouted as I dashed to the car. If they heard me – which I'm sure they did – it's part of their job to help. Sure enough, the lights stopped as the car was turned off and the door that was closest to me – the passenger's side – opened as someone got out. The person was a woman.

She looked around and, when she saw me, smiled as she asked in a sweet voice, "Need some help dear?" _Really, I hadn't just been shouting to an autograph now lady!_

Somehow, I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I slid to a stop in front of her. "I'm being followed by four people." I gasped.

"What's up Laurain?" asked a male voice and I looked around to see that the lady's – Laurain's – partner had just joined us.

Laurain turned and smiled at the man. "This girl," she said, pointing at me, "says that she's being followed." I tried to judge the man's reaction to Laurain's words but he kept his face expressionless. He nodded once at Laurain and she turned back to me. "Okay, show us where these 'followers' are."

I mutely nodded and turned. As we started back to where the figures were last – they'd stopped and grouped together when I'd reached the grass – Laurain fell into step next to me. "So, dear, what's your name?" she asked in an innocent, sickly sweet voice.

"Rose." The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it. It was such an automatic response that I'd said it without thinking.

Panic filled me as I waited for Laurain to make the connection: Rose to Rosalynn, Rosalynn Peterson a girl reported missing as a runaway about three weeks ago. Luckily Laurain didn't seem to make the connection. Or, if she did, she was distracted as the four figures loomed ahead of us in the fog.

* * *

><p>– PPOV –<p>

I flew above London now, admiring the city below. Or what I could see of it as it was a foggy night. London, a city I knew well and loved. I'd lived here before I met Tink and both Wendy and Jane had lived here.

A soft tinkling sound to my right made me glance around to see Tinkerbell flying next to me. Hmm… I hadn't seen her fly out of Never Land with me.

A grin stretched across my face as I caught sight of the petite fairy. She was wearing her usual green dress and slippers but she'd let her hair golden hair down so that it fell in waves to her elbows. Tink's light had lost all of the tinges of blue and she was literally glowing with happiness. Well, glowing in a way different than her light's glow.

We dove, both of us reveling in the cool air, until we were flying at a height that I'd normally avoid but, due to the fog, was willing to risk.

As we flew on, I spotted five figures on the ground ahead of us. I would have flow on and not given then a second glance if I hadn't noticed the way the figures were in relevance to each other. One – a smaller petite form, clearly a girl – was being followed by four bigger, hulking forms.

Anger flashed through me at the sight – what gave those four men the right to follow a poor girl?

I was about to lane and challenge the men when I was distracted by flashing lights to my left. Red, blue, and white lights were flashing in the fog. They seemed to be attached to some weird box-like thing that was moving down the street.

Below me, the girl paused in her running to look back at the four men. As she looked forward again, the girl seemed to notice the flashing lights too. She hesitated again, then started running towards the lights.

"Help, I'm, being followed!" shouted the girl as she ran. Her voice cut through the foggy silence like a hot knife in butter. _Whoever this girl is, _I observed to myself, _she's used to running if she can shout like that after running three blocks._

'_Look at that!'_ exclaimed Tink from next to me. I glanced at her to see her pointing at the box-thingy with the flashing lights. It had just turned off the lights.

I stared at it in shock as a door on the side closer to me opened and a woman got out. She was wearing a dark blue suit and had shoulder-length blond hair that gleamed in the street light.

The blond woman looked around and spoke in a high, sickly sweet voice, "Need some help dear?" The other girl slid to a stop in front of the woman. She had elbow-length brown hair that glinted orange in the street light.

"I'm being followed by four people." I know that it sound crazy, but I could swear that the girl's voice sounded young.

'_There's another one, look.' _Tink called. I glanced at the box-thingy in time to see that a door in the other side had opened and another person was getting out. This time it was a man with black hair and a dark blue suit like the blond woman. He spoke in a deep voice as he walked around the box-thingy to the two girls.

"What's up Laurain?"

The blond woman turned to look at the man as she answered in the same too sweet voice, "This girl says that she's being followed." The woman then turned back to the brown-haired girl and spoke swiftly. "Okay, show us where these 'followers' are."

The girl nodded and turned back to where she'd come. Laurain and the man exchanged a glance and Laurain hurried to catch up with the girl. "So, dear, what's your name?" she asked as she fell into step with the girl.

The girl shot Laurain a startled look and replied in a gently voice, "Rose." She immediately tensed up; giving me the impression that she'd said something that she hadn't meant to. Laurain had no reaction to Rose's name but the man, now walking slightly behind the two girls, glanced sharply at Laurain. He sped up and started walking at Rose's side so that Rose was now in the middle between the two adults.

"Hey there Charles, Laurain," called one of the men that had been following Rose. They had stopped running and had grouped up on together on the grass. Now that they had stopped moving, I could tell more about their appearance. They all looked similar for some reason.

'_It's the same,' _gasped Tink, _'their clothes, the same.' _I looked at the seven figures below me and realized, with a sense of dread, what Tink was talking about.

Every person below, except Rose, wore a dark blue suit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry about the wait, I just haven't had any time to write. I'm looking for anyone who would like to be a beta for me. Next chapter probably won't be up until mid-March.**


	6. The Time of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Peter Pan; all recognizable content belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I can say nothing except that I completely forgot about this story. Also, I know that both London and the police there aren't the same in real life as in this chapter. I'm just a California girl who has never been outside of the US, so please keep that in mind as you read. A special shout out to Guest for reminding me about updating, here is chapter six for you:**

"Stars are out and magic is here,

The stars are out and the magic is here.  
>Many stars were long forgotten,<p>

Many faded and became ghosts.

For all that I had known of this place,

I could never understand."

-Fires at Midnight, _Blackmore's Night_-

The Time of Truth

-ROPV-

I knew something was wrong when the men didn't run as the police approached them. I knew that there was something off in the situation, but I couldn't tell what it was. Oh well, it's too late to change my mind now.

The men had stopped at the beginning of the grass, probably when I'd called out to the police officers. But that still didn't explain why they hadn't left yet. _Either way,_ I thought dryly,_ I'll be finding out soon enough._

That's when we reached the group of men. We'd just stopped walking when one of them – the blonde, short one – spoke up.

"Hey there Charles, Laurain." His voice was deep and gravelly, the same one that had called out to me on the street.

Shock and surprise filled me, how did that man know the officers. My eyes darted around the others and my surprise turned to horror, all four of the men wore dark blue uniforms – the same uniforms that Laurain next to me had on.

_Shoot! They're all police! Now how will I get out of this one? And where _is _Cam? Or did they already pick him up?_

A voice snapped me back to reality. "Jeff, what are you doing?" asked Laurain's partner – Charles, I think.

The blonde spoke again, "Just trying to see why a minor is out after curfew, what are you doing?"

Charles visibly bristled at the response; clearly he didn't tolerate Jeff very well. "Helping a girl who was being followed by unknown people," he snapped at the blonde. "Speaking of curfew, what are you doing out at this time? Curfew passed a little over two hours go."

Um, that was a good question. I couldn't tell the truth, they'd send be back to Auntie's faster than I could blink, but I couldn't lie very well when under pressure. I then noticed one of the other officers watching me closely. He was slightly overweight and bald and I wondered idly how he'd kept up with the others as they chased me.

Wait a moment; he was studying my face _very_ closely. I suddenly had a sense dread, there was a look of almost triumph on his face. _No, no, no! He better not have recognized me, the posters of Cam and I went down over a week ago!_

But I knew it was coming, even before he spoke, "You look familiar, what's your name girl?"

I opened my mouth, ready to say Stacy's name but paused. I'd told Laurain and Charles my real name, they'd know that I was lying to try and cover up. I'd have to tell them my real name and hope that they didn't connect it with the missing report, but with the look on Baldy's face there was no hope for that.

_At least Cam will still be free. _"Ro-" I began to say, but was cut off by a voice from across the park. A rather familiar voice at that.

"Rose, where are you?" Of course Cam had to show up _now_ of all times. And better than that, Cam's voice seemed to trigger a response in all of the officers.

Baldy lunged at me as the others seemed to start, unsure of what to do. "Cam, run!" I shouted as I felt myself beginning to fall as I was tackled.

"Get the boy!" called out someone near me. I couldn't tell who, I too busy wrestling with Baldy. _That guy really needs to lose a few pounds, he's crushing me!_

As my face hit the grass, I hear the sound of footsteps take off after Cam. I hope that Cam will listen to me, and get out of here – I really don't need to have him caught trying to rescue me.

* * *

><p>-PPOV-<p>

I watched the confrontation below me with a sense of dread; Rose looked like a hunted animal. She was hunched slightly over and leaning forward on her toes, like she'd take off running at the slightest opportunity. _She probably would_ I thought to myself.

That's when I noticed a figure walking through the fog on the other side of the park. It was that of a young boy - maybe 11, 12. He had the same slight form as Rose and seemed to be looking for someone.

"Rose, where are you?" the boy called out. My eyes flashed to the group they sprang into action. One of the men, his bald head shining in the light, lunged at Rose.

"Cam, run!" shouted Rose as she was tackled to the ground, fighting with her assailant.

"Get the boy!" called out Charles, and the rest of the adults took off after the boy. Now, here I have to give that boy credit, he was _fast_, quickly evading the first two of the men that came at him.

"ROSE!" he shouted, dodging the rest of the adults as he tried to reach the girl who was being held down by the bald dude. Rose was now wrestling with the man in a way that was similar to how the Lost Boys played during the few times that it rained.

"_The boy would make a good Lost Boy." _Observed Tink from where she was sitting on my shoulder. _"I'm not so sure about the girl, though."_

"True," I muttered, glancing at her, "but they seem to be a team. We'd have to take them both or neither of 'em. And how will we find out if they believe without showing ourselves?"

"_No idea."_

"No, let us go!" the shout from below made me jump. I glanced down to see that Rose was being restrained by two of the men while Cam was being dragged over to her by three of the others. The two remaining adults had moved back to the box-thingy and were rummaging inside of it.

More flashes filled the air as more of the box-thingies rounded a corner and more adults wearing the dark blue suits left the things and joined the struggle with Cam and Rose. With the help of the others, both of the kids were corralled into a ring made up of the adults.

"_If more of those people show up, we might have to get out of here or we'll be spotted,"_ warned Tink.

I shook my head at her, "I want to see what happens to them, they have the makings of Lost Kids." I heard Tink's annoyed huff, but ignored her. There was now another box-thingy heading toward us, but this one didn't have any flashing lights on the top.

At the sight of the thing, both Cam and Rose stopped fighting against the adults. They looked at each other, and I could see the fight leaving them. For whatever reason, they seemed to dread the arrival of the thing.

The box-thingy stopped with a loud screech and a woman in a large dress jumped out of it. The woman stormed up two where the two children were being held hostage. "ROSALYNN!" she shouted when she drew near the two. Rose flinched at what I guessed was her full name. "How DARE you leave like that and how DARE you drag Cameron with you all because of those stories!" Its times like these that I wonder how Tink and I haven't gone deaf yet, I think half of London heard that woman's shouting.

"_What stories?"_ asked Tink excitedly. _"Do you think that she means stories about us?"_ I had to stop and think about that for a moment, was it possible that that woman meant that the kids believed?

The woman's shouts were cut short by another shout, this time from Cam, "Stop it, Auntie! You really think that Rose dragged me into this? We left because of how you were treating us and this isn't making us want to come back anytime soon."

That seemed to stop the woman for a moment or two. She glanced around at the people around the two kids. "Tink," I whispered, afraid to talk out loud now that the shouting had stopped, "we have to rescue them. They have it worse than some of the Lost Boys did. They need to get out of here, I don't care where they go; they can even join the Codfish if they want to."

Tink nodded, _"You're right, but how do we get them out without being caught?"_

Good question, my friend, good question. I have absolutely no idea.

I glanced down at the people below us. The adults seemed to be arguing while the two kids were gesturing to each other.

"Auntie," spoke up Rose, "we'll go with you. And after tonight we'll never try to run away again. I promise." There was a ring of truth and sincerity in her voice. The woman looked up and slowly examined Rose.

"Fine." That word in such a curt, clipped tone was all she said. But I heard the promise of more shouting and suffering for Cam and Rose. The woman turned and walked back to where she'd left the thingy with the rest of the people following her.

I watched as Rose reached out to Cam and took his hand. They both seemed to shift into a more alert stance as they walked. _What are they doing?_ Rose tilted her head slightly to the left and Cam nodded.

Just as the woman reached the thingy, Rose nodded her head and both of them took off running in opposite directions. This confused and slowed down the adults as they tried to take off to recapture the two kids.

And yet, they both managed to evade capture as they took off across the park and into the maze of streets beyond.

* * *

><p>-RPOV-<p>

I knew that we were done for they corralled Cam and I together. I knew that they'd call Auntie, have her take us. If we fought, then Cam would go to an orphanage and I'll be forced into foster care. We'd be separated, probably never to see each other again.

When I'd been tackled, I'd called out to Cam knowing that he'd come after me anyway. I knew it wouldn't mean anything to him that I called to him to run, but I couldn't stop myself from trying to save him. I knew that if we went back to Auntie's house, we were never going to get out again. We'd be trapped forever, never be able to even see the world outside again. And I knew that if we went to orphanages they'd beat the resistance out of us, all of our fight, all of our strength.

Forced to give up hope that we could be rescued by Him, He'd never risk being caught to get us out. And I couldn't find any way to blame him. I'd hoped that Cam would abandon me and save himself, but I knew him better than that.

We are siblings, friends, survival partners. We always have each others backs. We'd always risk everything to save the other. That was the unspoken contract we have with each other, the unbroken law of survival: that no matter what happens stick together, forever, until the very end.

And yet, the only way for Cam to stay free was to break that, to abandon me. I knew that he wouldn't do it, but I'd hoped anyway.

There was one way to get out of here, but it was risky even before the other cops showed up. Now it was almost impossible. We could run, but for how long? With the fog, we couldn't see Big Ben. We'd get lost very quickly and probably end up running into the cops that were searching for us.

Even if we could escape and get away, all they'd need to do is get the dogs out. The dogs would track us down for sure, even faster than if they brought out a helicopter or set every police officer in London on high alert for the two of us.

My eyes flitted around the circle of officers surrounding Cam and I. They were standing evenly apart and never took their attention away from either of us, even as they were arguing with each other. I needed to find a way to distract them, even if it was for only a second or two. Even that short of time could mean the difference between escape and capture.

A moving light above me and to my right catches my eye for a second. I dare not stop and wonder about it, I need to come up with an escape plan. I look over at Cam and see that he's already watching me.

"_Come up with anything?"_ he asks, using the signals and signs that we'd come up with together so long ago. We used to use them when Auntie first taken us in, all those years ago. Over the years, we'd stopped using them so much because Auntie started cluing in that we were communicating somehow.

I shook my head, I couldn't figure out how to get us out of here. _"Not sure, but be ready to run."_ I signed back slowly, trying to remember the signs correctly; we hadn't used them in _years_. Cam just nodded and looked away from me.

I was searching the ring of officers around us again when Cam suddenly stiffened next to me. I glance at him, following his gaze to a car that was approaching us. _No! _I thought desperately, _if they've called Auntie already that means that my time for planning is over. I'll have to improvise._ I glanced at Cam and saw the thing I was dreading most. The fight seemed to be draining out of him.

The sound of a car door slamming made me jump and focus on Auntie. She'd just gotten out of the car and was _furious. _Hmm, I wonder if-

"ROSALYNN!" _well, there's the answer to my question. Looks like it's still all my fault._ I couldn't help flinching, was she always so _loud_? "How DARE you leave like that and how DARE you drag Cameron with you all because of those stories!" Could she get any louder? Probably not, then again I'd never thought that she'd get this loud.

I'd just opened my mouth to answer her, when Cam spoke up from next to me. "Stop it, Auntie! You really think that Rose dragged me into this? We left because of how you were treating us and this isn't making us want to come back anytime soon." I've never heard that much force and disgust from Cam before.

That stopped Auntie for a moment and set the officers around us whispering. _That's it!_ Auntie couldn't make a big scene without losing her right to be our guardian. Although, I really wonder why she'd taken us in in the first place; she didn't want us. While Auntie was collecting herself, I turned to Cam. _"You trust me?"_ I asked.

"_Of course, you have a plan?"_ was the immediate response I got.

"_Yes. Just agree with what I say and be ready to run on my signal."_ I responded, turning to Auntie. Well, here goes nothing, just my biggest act ever. "Auntie," I said, trying to sound sincere. She had to believe it – and so did the officers – because, if we didn't make it, we'd be trapped for life. "We'll go with you. And after tonight we'll never try to run away again. I promise." For some reason, I had to force back tears. This is the moment of truth; either she'll believe it or she won't. But I was truthful when I said that we'd never run after tonight. If this worked, we'd run tonight and there would be no _after_ about it. If it didn't, then, well, there was no way that we'd ever be able to run again.

Auntie studied me, and seemingly on catching the ring of truth in my voice, responded tonelessly, "Fine." That alone was ominous. It was better if Auntie shouted and screamed. Then you'd know what to stay away from but short, curt answers? They were never good.

She tuned on her heal and began to march back to her car. Cam, His hand sliding into mine, followed with me on their heels. I squeezed his hand and received a squeeze in return. I felt his eyes on me as I carefully tilted my head to the left, then the right.

I caught Cam's nod out of the corner of my eye. Good, he under stood and was waiting for my signal. _Deep breath in. One, two, three. Breathe out. Repeat._ Here still goes nothing. I nodded, one swift jerk of my head.

We acted as one, pivoting apart and taking off into the fog. Now we just had to make it somewhere safe, somewhere where even the dogs can't reach us. I vaguely recalled us running away from Auntie the first time, when we'd had tour backpacks and our sense of freedom.

We hadn't thought about how we'd survive. We'd always just assumed that once we were away from Auntie, He would appear and offer a place in Neverland. But now we knew better. We knew that if that did happen, it would happen tonight.

_Well Peter Pan, _I thought, _it's up to you now._

Tonight would be the time of truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. I'm also sorry for any possible spelling or grammatical mistakes. I'm still in the process of looking for a beta. Anyone that's interested, please send me a PM. Also, if I randomly vanish for months again, feel free to send me a PM telling me to update. here's my longest chapter for you guys, just over 3250 words. Hope that helps stop you guys from hating me.  
><strong>

**Anyhoo, I'm out of ideas for now, so please review and make sure to put in any ideas you have. Just a hint, but more ideas = faster updates.  
><strong>


End file.
